Fallout New Vegas prediction and stuff
by Gunther24
Summary: Fallout New Vegas prediction, expectations worries, and future review. Title has to long just some stuff about New Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

My prediction and expectations and worries and future review.

Fallout 3 is a great game sure I could suggest an idea or two of improving it but over all it's a great game with New Vegas coming out later tell you the truth I'm a little anxious and nervous. Anxious because the back ground takes place in part where I live and I think it would be pretty cool finding my own home town or even my home itself while I'm out hunting bad people with some pre-war rifle and revolver with an a lot ammo while wearing a very cool looking hat preferably one that looks like Indiana Jones's. Anyway other then that I think it would be cool to wander around that neck of the woods I expect it to hell of a lot harder for one reason. The reason is because the west cost and the stats around it got hit by the nukes the size of my house first from the way I see with out much warning.

Some secret bunker west coast

"General we have multiple bogeys coming in fast!"

"Sound the air raid sirens!"

Five minutes later

BOOOOOOOOM! Mushroom cloud in the background I could really see that happening.

Sorry anyway I've read some info I got about New Vegas (When I say some I mean a lot.) and I must say most of it SOUNDS good however I am worried because for reasons mentioned in the next paragraph.

I'm worried because some of it just does not like apocalyptic to me for those of you who don't know I always wondered how this world…or at least mankind would end (No that does not mean I believe in 1012 or any of that horse hockey no offense to those who do really.) I'm always an the look out for apocalypse survival games that are realistic to avoid spoilers I don't really want to share why and most of my other concerns which is unfortunate because that involves most of them but above all I'm worried that New Vegas will kill the Fallout series. (More then a few times a sequel has just killed entire series and I mean more killed then all the targets in Assassins Creed I had the pleasure of shoving my sword or some other kind of sharp blade into their flesh.) And I know there are optimists out there saying its going to fun well I say, "I hope so" because I'm already depressed that my 360 has horrible connection to just about anything.

Anyway my prediction is that one of you o so clever writers is going to write a fan fic about our favorite Vault citizen in exile whether good or bad is going to travel to New Vegas and meet the protagonist of New Vegas which could go in a multitude of ways.

One of them either good or bad while the other is the opposite and they have an epic rivalry. (I might do that one myself actually.)

They get in a love relationship. (Tell you the truth I never really was to good at writing love stories but nonetheless think it's a good idea.)

They have the same karma or reputation and work together. (Although I don't really see these anymore and tell you the truth I never really did either I guess its just not cool anymore I don't know.)

Or something related to which I could literally name dozens of different scenarios of all sorts but I'm not. That's my prediction and just to make this clear I'm not trying to bash anyone here in fact I encourage people to write about Fallout ad tell you the truth I really don't know why I decided to type this up I must be bored and wow a lot of ands I really must be bored so that's all I got to say oh when New Vegas does come out I'll write a review about it here so check up on it once it comes give me some time I often buy new games a little later then everybody else I don't know why that's it thank you.

Oh this has nothing to do with anything but upon writing this it's my birthday just wanted to say that and about reviews for any of my writings although I may not respond to all of them I do read ALL of them you could put what ever you want but I ask you keep religion, government including politics, and insults to a minimum can you put them, sure but if I feel it may threaten my rules I will delete it but rest assured I will not delete something I don't like.


	2. Expected Review

Hello guys good to know your still reading well I know what some of you are saying.

"Hey Gunther guess what New Vegas is out."

Well aren't you just the sharpest tool in the shed of course its out do you think I'd forget I'd promised a review that's what I'm going to do (that's why I even remembered.)

Ok well bad news I'm not getting New Vegas as ASAP as possible for multiple reasons.

I don't got the money

What I'm not one those teens that asks for money when ever I need it I use my own money for stuff I want unless its Christmas or my birthday or something I'm trying to get a job somewhere in town but that could take a while until then I'm stuck with 5 dollars a month with allowance and collecting cans so be patient or one of you fans out there could buy New Vegas and mail it to me its your choice.

I'm waiting for the game's bugs, glitches, and etc. to be patched, fixed or terminated.

Yes some glitches are amusing and funny but overall they annoy me so when some

Updates come by I'll play it.

Well actually I don't really have a third reason but I don't need.

I don't have anything else to say so thank you and have a nice day

P.S. Send me fan mail or hate mail send me any kind of mail I don't get enough mail!


	3. Review

Ok ladies and lads and (for those of you who aren't entirely sure) everything in between here is a story.

There once was a man named Gunther who promised an unknown amount of people (yes that's you I hope your happy) he would do something that something was to write a review about a world that survived a nuclear holocaust the world of Fallout.

Ok enough with being stupid that's right this is that review now before I begin some of you may be asking yourself what took me so long well between Black Ops and Fable 3 along with high school added with my driver's ed. It would take anybody a good while to thoroughly play New Vegas and to type up a reasonable review so stop complaining. I hope you are also not expecting something like Yahtzee I cant even think that fast with that said we can begin.

Game play: Overall I like New Vegas its pretty good I certainly don't regret buying the game it fulfilled and defied all of what I thought it would be I think I noticed almost immediately is that the NPC's move more…what's the word…rubbery in Fallout 3 they walked like the Terminator you know that robotic walk everything does now its more like a wet noodle. This took a little while of playing to get used to it but now I don't really notice it.

The Map itself is smaller then Fallout 3, which was disappointing to say the least and another thing they did wrong was they put too many "invisible walls" for example.

I was climbing a bunch of large rocks on a cliff side over by that quarry junction by Sloan I was hunting Deathclaws and wanted to get a better viewpoint without getting too close to the cuddly creatures until nope sorry invisible wall at least in Fallout 3 this would not have happened.

I also had to adjust to the value of caps the rarity and vice versa of certain weapons and the different ammunition types, which sadly takes up one of your weapon slots but I can deal with it I also really like that you actually aim down iron sights that was pretty cool.

I previously stated that I expected everything in Nevada to be five times worse then in D.C. because they were hit first with little warning but no in fact I think the overall situation is actually better you have the NCR trying to reestablish the United States government (Without resulting to genocide not that I want to mention any names…Eden) you have the good folks from the Followers of the Apocalypse helping the people who are down on there luck there seems to be a larger more plentiful amount of clean, pure water. But you still have your jerks that disserve nothing more then a 12-gauge shotgun round to the gut, which brings me to the next topic.

Faction's: The leading faction's are the New California Republic, Caesar's Legion, and the Independent people which include The Strip, Goodsprings, Jacobstown, etc. and are sadly usually trapped in the crossfire now at first I was a little confused with who was the good guy I got mixed opinions for the NCR I got negative opinions for the Legion so I did some investigating and realized it really matters in your personal opinion and I was happy with that because they all have there ups and downs like the real world so I picked the NCR their intentions are good and they are the only people who can keep the legion in check so I say.

Three Cheers to the NCR!

Besides that they want to unite the Mojave with California and "United we stand Divided we fall" comes to mind so you have that.

The Legion are nothing but a unified group of slave traders and some other things so I enjoy hunting them I'm vilified right now by the Legion and idolized by the NCR.

Mr. House: I get why a lot of people like him he was good intention's and certainly wants to do good things but his plans are against everyone except New Vegas and Freeside so I unfortunately killed him I did kinda feel like a dick when I killed.

Great Khans…there is really nothing great about them there a bunch of drug making rejects that keep the Fiends whacked out with physco and jet however since I killed Papa and convinced them to join the NCR I'm willing to turn a blind eye to these over glorified drug cartels at least for the time being.

Powder Gangers: Escaped convicts that whine like a brat because they got caught doing something that they shouldn't have been doing in the first place and now have to face hard labor for a few years nuff said about that. (One of my pass times is hunting these cons just to show them they truly are safer behind bars)

Oh who thinks the Correctional Facility would make a perfect zombie fort if you do high five.

It should also be noted I did get Myers a pardon letter so he can be a Sheriff again I thought it would be a waste to let him stay in there when he truly is a law Enforcing person.

The BoS fulfilled my prediction they are still obsessed with tech that either shines, makes strange "Pew" noises or turns people into ash I really don't care about them.

Followers of the Apocalypse these guys seriously need a shorter name and one that's easier to type that being said they are good at heart.

NCR Ranger's these guys are pretty cool I dressed myself like these guys they have awesome hats and uniforms I look like a state trooper and they make good backup.

The Kings: Elvis wannabe's if you ask me but I do love Rex the cute little guy with his little pink brain.

Gun Runners: expensive as hell but worth every cap you name it they got it and then some except weapons attachments but they get new stuff as you play the game so maybe I'm just not high.

Crimson Caravan Co. These guys are all right there pretty cool got some good stuff to sell decent work to.

Boomer's: There alright I guess the anti-social freaks some people prefer isolation that's fine but you don't need to blow up everything you see.

I think I covered the basic factions now weapons this should be fun but there is simply too many weapons to cover so I'll do my favorites.

Anti-material rifle: I love this gun but then again any .50 beast immediately draws my likings and this may sound a little noobish but no-scoping you should try it get like ten feet away and watch your opponent do back flips its pretty funny its worth the cost it also feels pretty good when you one shot someone a mile away.

Hunting rifle: Iron sight sniping that's what I like to do most of the time and this is my tool of justice I like sneak attacks on the enemy just hit them in the gut and they drop I love it.

44. Magnum: I own a 44. My dad gave it to me when I was like 5 not kidding true story so I always love the 44. and when I saw that the 44. I realized it didn't have the annoying scope on it and it didn't take long before I fell in love with it.

Hunting Shotgun: nothing says, "Shut up and die" like a shotgun and the hunting shotgun puts a couple of ! Behind it really good backup weapon plenty of ammunition types to play with to.

Trail Carbine: when I need quick, accurate an lethal shooting I get this gun 5 guy's charging me pull this force of nature out problem solved.

Nephi's Golf Club: I play golf I love golf nuff said about that I enjoy playing with fiends heads though so I'm a little different.

Mini Gun: Do I really have to talk about this I don't need a reason to like this weapon and it should be noted I sometimes make Team Fortress 2 references sometimes.

Dynamite: Dynamite and hand grenades for that matter very useful very fun.

Service Rifle: Oh don't you mean the M16? Really they had to make a different name for the rifle its just stupid as to why they would do something like that.

For those of you who aren't sure the "Service Rifle" is the old version of the M16 Rifle in fact I have not noticed any difference in the two "separate" rifles.

Despite the stupid name and the ridiculously slow rate of fire it was found its way into my arsenal I like using it in vats and it has decent power.

Oh and I bought that spring mod think to help it shoot faster and I have not noticed any difference after I installed it so can someone explain to me what's going on here?

Ok enough about guns lets see what's next oh here's something.

Traits

The only trait I took interest in was the infamous Wild Wasteland trait.

I found Indiana Jones.

See Indy can take one nuclear explosion any day of the week but 200+ might have been a little too much for him RIP Indy I salute you.

The others were somewhat interesting but I overall ignored them because I didn't like the negative effects they had on me I also noticed that for every trait they had they had something that was the exact opposite Trigger Discipline for example has a twin that is completely opposite from it.

New Vegas

I've never been to Las Vegas before but I heard it was pretty similar in the game you have hookers in the street you can get kicked out of casino's for winning to much after every card game the dealer takes a minute to get a new deck as an anti-cheating measure etc. so I thought that was pretty neat.

Radio Station's

I listen to the Standard Mojave station I really miss Three-Dog I really do but he's on the other side of the country.

I pretty much ignore everything else as its not the same as GNR.

Skills

You have your basic skills like Guns, Barter, Repair etc. but they added survival.

I like survival because it adds more reality to the game and in hardcore mod it is imperative to have speaking of which.

Hardcore mod

(warning I'm about to get mean)

I love hardcore mod who ever does not play on hardcore mod is a pansy seriously and I don't care if you play though hardcore mod on your second character your still a pansy and you don't deserve to survive the apocalypse even if you play on easy in hardcore its better then playing on hard in normal mod.

In other words if you didn't play on hardcore your first game for the entire game then well…I shake my head to you but I'll keep insults to myself for now on.

Despite a number of bugs that need to be fixed and it takes forever to load sometimes and the freeze up now and again and the always unfortunate ending of the game when you beat the story line which I am extremely upset about it's a good game it has earned the rating of.

8 out of 10

rating is bound to change as bugs get fixed.

DLC

I don't have dead money because I don't got the money and I'm not dead (sorry I'm done with the stupid jokes…for now at least) but when I do get it I'll add it to the review.

Maybe the next DLC will have the same effect as Broken Steel and extend game play

Final

Sorry for the quality of the review I'll try to improve it later and if you don't like this review that's ok because the review does not like you either.


End file.
